Princesa
by mininaxoxo
Summary: Yo no quiero ser una princesa. Por que no?. Por que son debiles y fragiles, yo no soy así, soy fuerte. Ser una princesa no significa que seas debil, hay princesas fuertes. Cómo cuál?, yo no he escuchado sobre alguna princesa así. Eso es facil, tú. No pudo ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro tras haber oído eso, le regala una sonrisa tierna.


**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Sus dedos largos y delgados sujetan con fuerza su cabello plateado, sus ojos se encuentran cerrados, sus cejas contraídas por el dolor. Todos los días es lo mismo pero nada es más tormentoso que ser preso de sus propios pensamientos, el único lugar donde no recibe un descanso. Sus pensamientos viajan a una velocidad impresionante, atormentándolo a cada segundo, traza una ruta sin fin creando un garabato nada prolijo en su cabeza.

Se encoge más en aquel rincón de su habitación, si es que puede llamársele así. Sus pies descalzos sangran gracias a los vidrios rotos que se esparcen por el lugar pero nadie cuida ni se preocupa por aquellos detalles. No, está muy ocupado tratando de calmar aquella voz. Desearía callarla pero si lo hace se volvería completamente loco. Qué ironía, el causante de su demencia le ayuda a mantenerse cuerdo.

Trata de encogerse más, quiere ocultarse en las penumbras de la habitación en busca de un consuelo. Lastimosamente, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo es. Por ello, sus intentos de consuelo solo son eso, intentos.

Escucha ruidos a lo lejos, su aislamiento le ha proporcionado desarrollar mejor sus sentidos. Llego la hora de su tortura, recarga sus manos en sus piernas y observa aquellas esposas metálicas que firmemente lo apresan mientras espera la llegada de sus verdugos.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Dos hombres uniformados llevaban arrastras a el experimento de regreso a su celda. Esta vez, el sujeto de pruebas no podía mantenerse en pie. Su piel se ve más pálida de lo normal, solo se escuchan leves quejidos. A pesar de estar a punto de desfallecer, su terquedad y orgullo no permiten mostrarles un poco de su sufrimiento. No es algo que a ambos hombres les enorgullece ver, ellos solo cumplen con su labor. No entienden la importancia de mantener al pobre joven encerrado, ni por qué debe sufrir tan brutales experimentos. Sienten lástima por el muchacho, sin quererlo, se han encariñado de él.

Tienen años sirviendo como guardias de él, desde que apenas tenía 6 años. Ahora, a sus 27 cumplidos, es seguro que el joven no conocerá nada más que aquella celda y el cuarto de experimentos. Suspira uno de ellos mientras abre la puerta de su prisión y dejan al joven de cabellos plateados acostado en su sencilla cama.

Observan la habitación con un nuevo suspiro, salen del lugar en busca del encargado de limpieza. Necesita limpiar el desastre de la celda y focos nuevos, tanta oscuridad puede aplastar más el alma desolada del joven.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Abre sus ojos plateados, la habitación sigue estando a oscuras, agradece que aún no llegara el encargado de la limpieza. Es molesto tener que romper todos los focos, acaso no entienden que no quiere luz. Se trata de incorporar mientras ahoga un grito de dolor, le será imposible moverse. Sin más, baja con sumo cuidado de la cama, arrastra su cuerpo hasta aquel rincón y se incorpora. Nuevamente, aquella voz, entra en escena y su prisión vuelve a consumirlo.

Un sonido a lo lejos logra callar aquella voz molesta, pasos apresurados corren por los pasillos. Pareciere que algo grave acaba de ocurrir.

La puerta de su celda se abre, dejando pasar varios guardias. Apuntándole con armas se aseguran que no mueva ni un musculo, siendo tan prudente como es él, decide quedarse en su rincón. Uno de los guardias cargaba en brazos a una muchacha, la joven se encuentra noqueada y no emite movimiento alguno más que su pausada respiración. Dejando a la muchacha en la cama, intercambian unas palabras para después salir del lugar y cerrar con llave la celda.

Sorprendido por aquello, observa a la joven con su mirada aguda. ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Porque la trajeron a su celda?, ¿Acaso... ella será como él?.

—¿Por qué no vas a averiguarlo? — Aquella voz responde a sus pensamientos, no puede negar su curiosidad. Para ser honesto, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con una mujer.

Es toda una criatura curiosa para él, 21 años sin ver a una mujer, ya había olvidado como son. Trata de apoyarse en la pared, se irgue con mucho cuidado dejando escapar uno que otro quejido. Camina lentamente hacia la cama y observa, ávidamente, a aquella dama. Quiere guardar en su memoria cada pequeña parte de ella, cada célula en su piel, cada línea que la defina como tal. No sabe cuándo podrá encontrarse con una mujer nuevamente, prefiere grabar su apariencia de una vez para no olvidar.

Parece ser que no es el único interesado, su compañero eterno a callado como si estuviera examinando minuciosamente a la invitada. La fémina es joven, incluso más que él. Su piel es blanca, un poco más morena que la suya, su cuerpo es diferente al de él. Es delgada y de largas piernas, su cintura es más chica que la suya y su pecho parece más grande. Su rostro es más suave y su cabello, más largo que el suyo, es de un color castaño claro.

Acaricia con sus dedos sus mejillas, traza todo su rostro con sus manos. Acaricia sus parpados, delinea su nariz, cejas y labios. Toca su cabello, liso y suave al tacto. Aquellas hebras castañas se resbalan con facilidad de sus manos. Regresa a acariciar su rostro, se siente diferente. Una sensación desconocida recorre su cuerpo, lo asusta. No es dolorosa, es gratificante, inconscientemente sonríe.

Le gusta esta extraña sensación, ¿Qué será?. No lo sabe pero entre más acaricia a la joven, ese sentimiento se expande y multiplica por todo su cuerpo. Recorriendo cada parte, tiembla ligeramente. Se encuentra extasiado.

Explora con sus manos cada parte de la joven con suma delicadeza, como si pudiera romperla, de forma lenta para poder saborear esa emoción ferviente que escapa de sus poros. Baja de su rostro al cuello, acaricia sus hombros, sigue bajando por sus brazos y regresa de nuevo delineando su clavícula, baja por su pecho, se detiene y los traza. Tiembla con más fuerza, aquel sentimiento se desborda aún más, si puede eso ser posible. Aprieta con sus manos y logra escuchar un leve quejido por parte de la joven. Un gemido extraño, no pareciere tener dolor pero que a él lo emocionó más. Sigue bajando por su abdomen.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Cae al suelo después de haber chocado contra la pared, limpia la comisura de sus labios. Observa su mano manchada de sangre, voltea a su derecha para ver a su compañero noqueado por su superior. Admiten que fue un grave error lo que hicieron pero no era motivo para tratarlos así o para destruir toda la habitación. Al menos, agradece que no se transformo.

Un suspiro suave lo saca de sus pensamientos.—Será mejor que lo acompañen, no es bueno dejarlo solo en ese estado. —Habla una voz carrasposa, dirigiendo su mirada ensombrecida por los años hacia ellos.

Se levanta con esfuerzo a detener a su superior. Realmente, solo puede avisarles a los demás que no atenten contra su superior sí no quieren salir heridos como él. Vaya problema que causó.

Caminando a duras penas, se esfuerza en alcanzarlo.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Pasos apresurados y pisadas fuertes retumban en sus oídos. Alguien pareciere estar furioso. Se coloca al frente de su nueva inquilina, preparándose para recibir a quien fuera. Sus manos se convierten en puños, aquella voz toma la misma iniciativa que él, aguarda sin miedo alguno a lo que fuera a pasar.

Un golpe sordo derriba la puerta de la celda, el culpable de tal acto entra sin medir riesgo alguno. Sus cejas negras se contraen en señal de enojo. Todo su cuerpo pareciere luchar, tratando de aguardar la furia que sus ojos rubíes no temen dejar salir. Después de aquella entrada espectacular, entran a la celda soldados armados apuntándole en la cabeza. Hoy parece ser el día de apuntarle con un arma.

El joven de ojos rubíes se encuentra inmutable ante tal espectáculo, localizando su objetivo, camina a pasos certeros a la cama del lugar. Hablando con voz molesta, maldice a todo aquel que estorbe en su camino hasta quedar frente a frente del "experimento".

Sus miradas se cruzan en una guerra de poder, acero y rubí, ninguno de los dos piensa rendirse. Aquel muchacho parece ser más joven que él. A pesar de su imagen intimidante, él no dará tregua. El ambiente se vuelve más espeso, no le sorprendería en nada si en cualquier momento comienza una lucha entre él y su visitante.

Se escucha el ruido de las armas al ser cargadas en espera de cualquier mínima señal que les indique disparar. Lo más prudente sería alejarse del camino pero su intrañable compañero no quiere hacerlo pero estamos hablando de su tortura eterna, él no tiene moral. Tras una rápida pelea interna, se aparta del camino del joven tomando la decisión más prudente. Sin esperar una invitación, el visitante toma en brazos a su nueva inquilina y se retira del lugar sin voltear atrás. Los soldados siguen a su superior, encerrándolo nuevamente en su prisión física.

Ahora que se ha quedado solo con su mente atormentada, se da cuenta que la habitación se ha vuelto más oscura de lo normal. En realidad, regreso a la normalidad porque cuando esa dama estaba con él fue como un rayo de luz travieso desafiando la penumbra de sus dos prisiones.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Este pequeño espacio es como una pequeño regalo. Disfrútenlo :)**

Camina lentamente hacia el cuarto de torturas, conocido para ellos como el área de experimentos. Sus ojos plateados recorren aquella habitación. Como la detesta pero su terror hacia tal lugar es mínimo comparado al miedo de su propia mente.

Ahora esta hablándole, recordándole su miseria. Desafiándolo y burlándose. —Déjame salir— Repite una y otra vez.—Ellos quieren verme ¿por qué negarles sus deseos?. Ellos anhelan tenerme.— Una risa macabra resuena en su mente.—Vamos mi querido amigo, ¿a que le temes? Nada te sucederá. Bueno sé que eso no te da miedo, es lo que quieres, morir pero tú sabes que yo no quiero eso. ¿Te da terror lo que tú puedas hacerle a esas persona o ser considerado como un monstruo?— Aquella risa le pone los pelos de punta.

Se recuesta en la camilla, los doctores lo atan firmemente. Todo parece un experimento de rutina. Últimamente, aquel muchacho de ojos color rubí se presenta como observador. No puede esconder aquella sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo sufrir.

Su cuerpo responde a la primera descarga y trata de ahogar su dolor. Su incomparable compañero lo alienta. —Eres fuerte, lo sé pero no puedes mantenerte así para siempre. —Aquella voz insiste.

—Debo hacerlo— Le responde en su mente. —Debo hacerlo por ella para que no le hagan esto a ella.—

El voltaje de las descargas aumentan gradualmente y él sigue resistiendo. En algún momento no pudo frenar los gritos de dolor, es tan fuerte.

La sesión terminó, agradece por ello aunque no lo exprese. Respirar le parece una acción difícil y dolorosa más al nuevo observador los resultados no le parecieron muy positivos. Exasperado por un fracaso más, empuja a los científicos que aguardaban en la máquina de control entre gritos y maldiciones evita que los médicos le brinden apoyo al joven de cabellos plateados. Mira detenidamente esos ojos como el acero, desde que se conocieron esta es su forma de mostrar poderío y fuerza ante su rival. Las miradas cruzadas expresaban el desagrado mutuo, sonríe el joven de cabellos negros y de gorra blanca.

—Este será tu fin.— Activa la máquina liberando una nueva descarga a su enemigo. Eleva los niveles de poder mientras los científicos y médicos le gritan, exclamando lo perjudicial que puede ser para el experimento tanto poder de descarga. Sin escucharlos continua en lo suyo, disfrutando los gritos de dolor.

—İDéjame salir!— Aquella voz grita en su mente.—Yo acabaré con él, solo debes dejarme salir. İNo te resistas más!—El dolor era tan insoportable que opacaban los gritos de su compañero. —Si sigues manteniendo este ritmo morirás en cualquier momento, ¿en realidad eso quieres?—Exclama desesperado.—¿Te rendirás así nomas? Yo sé que no te importa morir, que es lo que más deseas pero pensé que eso había cambiado. Pensé que tenías una razón para seguir con vida. Se quedará sola y lo sabes, estará a su merced.— La sonrisa de satisfacción de aquel joven de cabellos negros no tenía igual, el personal encargado de los experimentos intentaba detenerlo a toda costa. El muchacho de cabellos plateados ha soportado la descargas pero no tardará en caer.— Dame la oportunidad y yo acabaré con ellos, no les dejaré que toquen a la _**princesa**_.—

El muchacho de ojos rubíes golpea a todo aquel que trate de quitarlo de la máquina, los empleados no pueden compararse con él. El placer que siente por ver el sufrimiento de su rival, se desborda por todo su cuerpo. Tiembla ligeramente sin poder suprimir más ese sentimiento, ríe estrepitosamente. —Ya no serás una piedra en mi camino.—

Su compañero y verdugo personal puede sentir como su portador se debilita, es el final. —¿Permitirás que le hagan lo misma a ella?—

Los gritos cesan y la habitación se torna oscura. La maquina se sobrecargo permitiendo que las penumbras cubran todo el cuarto. Uno de los soldados, al servicio del joven rubí, enciende las luces de emergencia mientras uno de los médicos que se aparto del todo el bullicio se acerca al experimento. Lo analiza con la mirada, la palidez de su piel es enfermiza. De su nariz corre una línea de sangre así como de sus orejas. Sus ojos plateados han perdido aquel brillo característico. Su respiración a cesado.

—Murió, el experimento ha muerto.— Dice con un aura oscura.

Se acerca para quitarle los brazaletes plateados de sus muñecas y solo puede sentir como su cabeza choca contra una mesa ubicada en la otra esquina de la habitación y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Aquellos ojos cual acero analizan a su presa, de un salto y un golpe en la quijada basta para noquear a su enemigo. Una sonrisa cínica aparece en su rostro.

—Apenas comienza la diversión.—

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Toca con su mano delicada las ventanas de aquel balcón. Anhelando poder salir de aquel lugar, sus ojos azules cual zafiro reflejan la tristeza que su corazón oculta. Sus pensamientos se han dirigido entorno a una sola persona.

—Steven.— Deja escapar un leve suspiro.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El viento mece sus cabellos plateados, su mirada se pierde en el horizonte donde se puede aprecia aquel lugar de tormento más en su mente solo un pensamiento habita.

—_**Princesa.**_—

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Por favor comente n.n me gustaría mucho saber su opinión de este mini one-shot. **


End file.
